Como Estrelas
by Mrs. Hyde Darcy
Summary: "Eu não sou forte, nunca fui. As estrelas mortas sabem disso, afinal, eu e você somos como estrelas, estamos mortos há milhares de anos. E a distância que nos separa é infinita." - Nami x Luffy


Por que você tinha que ir para longe? Lutar numa guerra que não era a sua? Será que não percebeu que a única luta que você deveria travar, é contra o seu coração? Contra suas dúvidas e medos? Ohh! Desculpe-me, fui insensível de novo não? Será que você foi embora porque tinha medo de mim? Ou teria sido pelos meus maus modos?

Não me importo, pois você não está aqui comigo.

Responda-me, responda os anseios do meu coração Luffy. Eu não era suficiente para suprir tudo o que você queria experimentar? Meu amor não foi o suficiente para deixar você seguro? Para aquecê-lo de noite enquanto dormia nos meus braços?

Não me importa mais, você está longe.

Uma vez li sobre um amor, no qual, existia uma distância tão grande quanto o oceano que separava os amantes, mas nossa distância é uma distância maior, uma distância que nem o maior navio do mundo ou transporte poderia transpor.

Mas também não me importo mais, eu não lhe sinto.

Não lhe sentir talvez seja pior que a morte, pois sinto saudades. Não me sinto só, pois ela não me abandona, faz parte de mim, senti-la é tentar sentir você. Seu rosto, suas cicatrizes, seus cabelos negros, seus braços fortes e acolhedores, suas pernas roçando nas minhas, deu para perceber o quanto eu lhe quero? Não?

Ok, eu não me importo, pois você não irá voltar.

Sei que não, e sei que você sabe, você é um egoísta, de promessas falsas, de falsas palavras, palavras lindas, cruéis e mentirosas. Ohh! Fui insensível outra vez. Mas será que não foi você o insensível? Por mentir dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem, que tudo iria se ajeitar e que quando as folhas caíssem, quando as flores voltassem, quando a neve congelasse e quando ela derretesse estaria de volta para mim. Mas a neve congelou meu coração e nem todos os verões seguintes poderiam derretê-lo, pois só você pode, ou poderia.

Mas e daí? Eu simplesmente não me importo!

Por que as pessoas continuam machucando umas as outras? Responda-me eu lhe rogo, imploro de joelhos, pois não tenho mais o que perder, perdi tudo que eu achava que poderia sentir. Mas o desespero, a dor, o sofrimento, ahhh, isso eu não consegui abandonar, esses sentimentos horríveis foi tudo que me restou, que me acompanhou e me sustentou. E o culpado? Creio que você sabe quem foi...

Sendo que a verdade é que eu não me importo.

É, de verdade, eu me esqueci daqueles verões onde tudo era dourado, em tons pasteis, você se lembra? De quando roubamos as laranjeiras da fazenda daquele senhor? Você estava com sua camisa aberta e veio correndo puxando minha mão rindo, com seu sorriso tão aberto, tão sincero e brilhante, que eu nem me importei da confusão que nos meteríamos depois. Subi na sua garupa e pedalamos por aí, por um caminho que eu não queria que acabasse, achei que nosso amor seria eterno, mas não foi, porque você foi lutar, você foi embora.

Eu não me importo mais com essas lembranças tolas.

Foram épocas felizes, mas quando somos jovens, todas as épocas são felizes. Afinal, somos todos inconsequentes, bonitos, saudáveis e o melhor: nosso coração ainda está inteiro, nosso futuro ainda está branco, ainda está sendo escrito. Mas da mesma forma que as estrelas no céu são brilhos mortos, também somos. Já nascemos mortos por dentro, e morremos nascidos de novo. É um fluxo contínuo de decepções, de eventos simultâneos que fazem aqueles tempos felizes e jovens apenas borrões, borrões irreais, pois o futuro já não era como antigamente, não mesmo.

Sou velha, não me importo mais.

Sim, ao envelhecer percebemos certas coisas. Talvez eu apenas seja amargurada demais, irônico não Luffy? Eu? Nami? Amargurada? Bah, piada, deve ser piada. Infelizmente, não é, é tudo uma brincadeira de mau gosto da vida. Ela meio que destrói tudo de bom em você com o tempo se deixarmos, e eu deixei, pois o meu único sustento foi justamente aquele que ruiu e me desamparou. Todos os dias tento me perguntar se valeu a pena, se eu faria de novo, se eu viveria tudo de novo contigo e respondo que não, que não valeria a pena me destruir por você, seu sorriso e seu chapéu envelhecido.

Mas não importa né?

É não importa, não importa porque você ,repito, foi um egoísta Luffy. No primeiro raio de perigo, se lançou numa aventura sem precedentes. Apenas pelo prazer da aventura, pela tentativa de suprir a solidão que você sentiu desde criança. Sempre achei que você tinha ido lutar por ideais fracos, que não eram seus. Hoje, velha, moribunda e quase cega finalmente posso ver, ahhh sim, eu vejo, você tinha tanta solidão dentro de si que tentou fugir dela na primeira oportunidade que viu, mas também sabia que ela, era a morte lhe estendendo a mão, eu vi nos seus olhos a mentira e a dor da despedida, eram os mesmos olhos dos velhos que ao pressentirem a morte se despedem de seus conhecidos.

Sim, tudo não importa mais, pois você morreu!

Realmente, como eu li uma vez, não é uma distancia que um navio possa transpor, é uma distância que nem a vida alcança mais, é maior que a morte, é pior que a morte. Por que eu não morri logo depois de você? Por que eu tive que viver tanto? Não, o correto seria: por que eu morri logo depois de você? Por que eu sobrevivi por tanto tempo? Eu não sou forte, nunca fui. As estrelas mortas sabem disso, afinal, eu e você somos como estrelas, estamos mortos há milhares de anos. E a distância que nos separa é infinita.

Mas sabe por que eu não me importo mais?

Porque eu te amo, e sempre te amarei Luffy. Não importa porque você foi egoísta e na minha teimosia também o fui. Mesmo separados eu sei, sei que estamos juntos, pois quando fecho os meus olhos eu sinto no meu peito, sinto isso. Todos os dias quando acordo, me pergunto se valeu a pena e se valeria passar por tudo isso de novo, e respondo que não. Mas ao me deitar eu que digo sim, pois posso ter vivido uma longa vida sozinha, mas vale uma longa vida sozinha com uma curta ao seu lado, do que nenhuma. E quando eu durmo, eu consigo escutá-lo dizer "Eu te amo Nami", e dormindo dou um sorriso aconchegante, não me importando mais, pois estou com você, sempre estarei. Para sempre do seu lado, como estrelas.


End file.
